Reborn as a Campione
by KrIsSs92
Summary: Natsu is the only survivor from the war on July 7th X791. Having everyone who he cared about died, he lost the will to fight. Now two years after the accident, he comes up with a plan to change the world. He uses the Eclipse Portal in order to travel in time , but ends up in a unknown world. Now with the help of Erica and her friends, he will struggle to change his fate.
1. Chapter 1 - Last chance, a new beginning

**Hey there, everyone! :D I`m here with another story for you guys and gals. It`s a big mess, but I think the idea it`s not half bad. I wanted to improvise a little and so I did, a Fairy Tail x Campione fanfiction. The idea came out from watching too much the anime Fairy Tail and Campione, so here you have it, black and white on a paper. xD There will a be main couple of the story and that will be Natsu x Erica and other will be Godou x Liliana. There might be more, but that`s all for now. Gonna write a little more at the end, so enjoy my work full of randomness. : ) **

_**Last chance, a new beginning**_

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and got up in a sitting position, remained like this for an minute or two, until he decided to get up from his bed. He then slowly went to the only place an light could have possible enter from, a small window, placed on the wall next to the right side of the bed. When he reached the it, the boy lifted an sign that was placed in front of the window and then opened it in order to look outside. It was another of the sunny days that were often phenomenon for the last two weeks. But yet, it was a dark, gloomy day. In fact to Natsu, every day seemed like this for the past two years. Ever since the war with the dragons and Future Rouge two years ago, when all of his friends died and just not his friends, great amount of the capital`s population was killed back then, leaving him to wander as a lone survivor. It was back then, the Dragon Slayer felt everything he treasured and love, getting taken away from him just for less an day and no matter how hard he tried and how many times he got up on his legs, he couldn`t defeat his enemy and stop the him from completing his goal. Future Rouge together with the dragons he controlled thanks to his Dragon Manipulating Magic overwhelmed him and everyone who opposed the future person`s will and ambitions, yearning not but death and death alone.

Natsu turned back and went to a desk, near the room`s door. The desk was messed up that even the boy put his left on his forehead and left a sign of disappointment. After that he stretched towards the chair in front of the desk, where his clothes were and started get himself ready. When that was done, he returned back to back and took his precious scarf, which was placed right next to the pillow and wrapped it around his neck. His clothes were torn at many times, giving him an simple look, but he didn`t seem to mind.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew right through the window, lifting the paper on the desk in air, angering Natsu, who immediately started jumping around chasing after the papers. That continued for an minute and when the wind finally stopped, he gathered the papers on two piles and put them back on the desk, placing a bag over them.

"Damn, this wind." Natsu cursed under his nose. "It`s taking the best of me this early in the morning." He finished and ducked under the desk, taking out another bag from there.

The boy opened the bag and took out a some bread and little meat from it and started eating it. After the breakfast that continued for not more than three minutes, Salamander cleaned the desk, went to the bathroom and washed his face and hair. Then reached his head right hand forward and grabbed an toothbrush that was place on a cupboard in front of him and used it to was his teeth. When he was done, the wizard went out of the bathroom and headed straight to the desk, there he took one of the bags and placed it on his back and left the room, not locking after that and started walking downstairs, suggesting that he lives on at least the second floor.

In less than a minute, he was already outside the building and started his way to somewhere. The Dragon Slayer walked straight for more than twenty minutes, not turning neither left nor right, just straight ahead. The atmosphere around him was depressing, destroyed building were everywhere as only couple of them could have been called 'buildings', although being damaged as well. The street on which Natsu was walking, was also affected by damage, making it hard to walk on it, pieces of the destroyed building were scattered all over it.

All of a sudden, a loud roar disturbed the peace and the depressing feeling that flowed in the area, catching Natsu`s attention immediately. He quickly turned 360 decrees and jumped of the road, landing between two big stones hided himself in a small hole created by them. A minute after that the roar echoed through the air again, making the whole area to shake, which confirmed the pink-haired boy`s fear. He knew that this roar no doubt belonged to a dragon. Soon enough a huge shadow appeared on the ground around him, making Natsu lift his head. Few meters above a dragon was circling in the air. The dragon had a stone like skin and was big almost like a building with four floors. It continued flying like that for the next five or six minutes, until it turned and slowly left the area, bringing the silence and the depressing feeling again. Salamander remained unmoving for a while and then got out of the hole and returned on his way.

After an hour of walking, the boy found himself in front of what it looked to be a garden, the bushes were burned at most part of the place, leaving a dry land after them. It was the glorious garden that lied in the royal castle in the capital of Fiore two years ago. In less than five minutes, Salamander found himself standing before what he came for, the Eclipse Portal. The very portal that led the world to how it was today, destroyed and ruled by the man that used it to accomplish his goal, Rouge Cheney from the future. The portal didn`t remain undamaged as well, the left part of it was destroyed and gate itself had few holes here and there.

As Natsu stood before the gate, a voice made him break the eye contact with it. He turned right and saw a little girl. She had a pale blonde hair, long all the way to her feet, her eyes were colored green and she wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck with three blue diamond patterns around the chest.

"Master Mavis?!" Natsu said in a surprise.

"It`s been two years, hasn`t it?!" The girl greeted with a smile, but received only a nod with head from the Dragon Slayer.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

"You know what yourself, don`t you?!" Mavis replayed and her face turned serious all of a sudden.

The boy didn`t answer her question, just turned back and looked at the gate and then bowed his head down as silence moved in and lasted for couple of minutes, after which the pink-haired mage went to the portal and took the bag from his back and dropped in on the ground.

"Are you serious about using it?" Fairy Tail`s first master asked with a calm voice. "This isn`t something ordinary to be taken lightly, traveling in time."

"I`m serious. I don`t accept what happened, neither I will in the future. That`s why I have to change the past." Salamander answered with a serious and determined voice that left no room for further arguments.

"If that`s case, then I can`t stop, nor I will." Mavis said and smiled at the Fairy Tail member in front of her. "Just remember that you must be prepared for any kind result after using this machine. It may take more than two years in the past and it`s possible to take you even 400 years ago. You understand?!" She finished, looking at Natsu.

"Yes, I do." Natsu gave an short answer, opened the bag and took out a long coat with a hood and quickly put in on him.

Natsu searched his left pocket and took out 12 golden keys from it, went in the center of portal and threw them in the air. The keys went in all 12 holes on the gate. Suddenly, a light sound echoed in the air and the portal started slowly opening.

"Were those keys?" Mavis asked in a surprise.

"Yes, those were Lucy`s and Yukino`s celestial keys. I took them right after the accident." The boy commented as memories of the two girls started rolling in his head.

"What do you plan to do when you arrive?" The first guild`s master asked with a calm voice.

"Find Future Rouge and beat the crap out of him before the princess opens the Eclipse. That`s all." Salamander replayed with a short answer, but yet the motivation in his voice, was more than reassuring, which even made Mavis smile again.

"You are really an interesting person. I can see why that woman fell in love with you." Mavis said and started walking forward to the boy, until she was just a meter away from him.

"I`m not anything special. After all, I failed to protect those who I loved back then." Dragneel said and bowed his head down, thinking about him being of no help, no matter how hard he tried back at the Grand Magic Games.

"That`s not true." Mavis replayed, using an little louder voice than usual. "You are Fairy Tail`s Natsu Dragneel and no one could every replace you." She stopped for a second and continued. "Go now, Natsu! The last hope of the world is in your hands. No, rather you are the last hope itself." By saying that, the girl disappeared from his sight.

After hearing what the first master, he turned around and disappeared in the white light of the portal, just before the doors closed behind him, leaving no way to go back.

Inside the Eclipse Portal, the white space completely covered Natsu and left him floating in it. A strange feeling came to his senses, a feeling like he was in time itself, not growing older, nor younger. He got the feeling like his mind was spinning and never going to stop and any concept of how much time it has passed since his been here totally disappeared.

Suddenly, images started to appear from every side, making Salamander to began to turn around to look at each of them. It was then, when he realized what those images were. They were images of past experience from his life, battles, important dates of his life, memories of him together with his friends, memories of the time he alone, memories of his life when Igneel took care of him and more. They seem to never stop as on the place of every disappeared one, appeared a new one. The images confused Natsu even more, making him absolutely forgetting about the concept of time.

As he floated in the white space, an certain image cough his eyes. It was the image he was looking forward, the one that showed him the time when he and Fairy Tail arrived at Crocus to participate in the Grand Magic Games. It was his window with that exact time he wanted to travel to. The boy stretched his right hand in order to reach the image, figuring that this must be the way how to travel in time, but as he started stretching, the image started disappearing in the distance, until it vanished from his sight.

"Damn, this was tricky." Natsu cursed under his nose. "I admit, I didn`t thought it would be that hard."

Dragneel closed his eyes and tried to remember about the desired by him time, and first it looked like it had affect. He managed to remember the fight with day when Erza defeated one hundred monster, the battle between Wendy and Sheria and the match against Sting and Rouge. He felt like he was with one foot there when his mind started spinning even more and the images faded away.

"This is getting annoying." The mage cursed again, grabbing his scarf.

Floating just like that, something hit him. He remembered just one week before the beginning of the games, when Team Natsu together with Levi, Jet and Droy at the training came at the beach. Mostly about the meeting with Ultear, Jellal and Meredy.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was a sunny day, a week before the start of the games and Fairy Tail`s strongest team was about to ran dry thanks to little party at the Celestial world. However, thanks to Crime Sociere, they were saved at the last moment and while the rest were of somewhere talking with ex-dark wizards, Natsu was alone in the little house that the team stayed over at night, having hard time holding up the pain that surfaced after he was given the Second Origin. As he was occupied by the pain, sitting in the left corner of the room, a slight laughter cough his attention, making turn to the source. Right at the door`s entrance stood Ultear, the very mage that he fought with two times. It was also the woman that he couldn`t get no matter how hard he tried, she always surprised him with her behavior.

"You alive or what?" The woman asked with a hint of a mocking tone in her voice.

"Unfortunately for you and Gray, I`m alive and don`t plan on dying any time soon." Natsu replayed and turned his head in the other direction.

"Now now, don`t be like that." Ultear said and went closer to the pink-haired mage. "I know we didn`t get along at first, but let`s forget about it and start a new relationship."

The boy didn`t answer immediately and bowed his head down, staring at the floor. It was then, he noticed his pain becoming less than a moment ago. He lifted his head and looked at the woman and smiled.

"Deal." He said and gave one of his famous big grins. "By the way, I was wondering, how did you think a person shall travel through time?"

Ultear giggled slightly, placing an hand before her mouth, then looked at the mage and kneeled next to him.

"Honestly, I didn`t expect you to ask something like that." She said and placed herself in front of him in a kneeling position.

"I mean, you`re a time mage, right?! I though you must know the answer to this question." Natsu said, turning his head to his left.

"I always though your way of thinking interesting." The time wizard replayed. "To be honest, I haven`t performed time travel myself, but now that you ask it. I guess you should focus on remembering an certain object, that doesn`t move, because for example, a stone would remain the same in the years, except if something doesn`t happen to it, like being destroyed by you." She stopped for a second to see his reaction, which was him making up a lip. In other words, the object acts as a window to the past that you want to travel."

"Thanks for answering." The boy thanked and smiled at the woman.

"No problem!" Ultear said and smiled as well.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Guess making up with Ultear was the right thing." Natsu said and closed his eyes, trying to picture an object that he saw during the Grand Magic Games that could use as a window to that time.

The answer didn`t came long after, his eyes widened, realizing how simple it actually was. The object was none other than the Eclipse Portal, even being damaged a little, it was still there and that was what he needed. Just like thinking about it, an image of the portal two years ago appeared.

"Honestly, I`m so pathetic at times." The Dragon Slayer said while a smirk formed on his face. "Thanks. Ul!" He said and stretched his left hand and grabbed the image.

Right after doing so, his eyes began slowly closing and the other images started disappearing, until he felt unconsciousness taking over, leaving the rest to his fate.

"What we have hear?!" A voice ringed in Salamander`s ears.

The mage slowly opened his eyes to see a violet haired girl with green eyes leaning over his face. He jumped, pushing her aside and started looking around and was really surprised at what he saw, everything was in light and the only living thing he could see was that girl.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked under his nose.

"This is the Netherworld. The border between life and death." The girl answered as she walked next to him.

"The border between life and death?!" The boy asked, turning so he could face her. "Who are you?"

"I`m Pandora, the ever generous woman." The girl said and smiled at the Natsu.

"Wait, what happened with the time travel? Did it have success?" Natsu asked, turning 360 decrees.

"Your try to travel in time resulted in you, leading out of the way, sending you in this place." She stated.

"But that`s impossible, I did everything exactly like I should have. There`s no way I have failed." Dragneel started shouted, but only for a while, after that he bowed his head down. "I must not fail." He whispered, but enough to be heard by the girl.

"You failed, but I assure you that this is not the end. For now you shall receive the last chance to change your life." The Pandora said in a whisper. "Now go forth, son of a human, raised by a dragon."

With her saying, the boy`s eyes closed in a instant, taking him in the dreamland. He felt his body becoming numb, strange chills ran down his spine and the sound of silence echoed in his ears, until he lost any sense and unconsciousness moved in again.

When Natsu opened his eyes, he immediately jumped of the ground, standing up and started looking around, but was surprised at what he saw. Everything was different from what he remembered of how Crocus used to be before the accident. They were huge buildings everywhere, none of which with less than six floors. They were too modern for him as well. He was on the middle of an street, that had no exit from one of the sides and lead to another from the other one. There strange objects around him, none of which known to the boy.

Slowly, the Dragon Slayer headed forward to the only exit of the street, still looking around and walking. When he reached the end of it, he was shocked at what he saw, some kind of strange transportation dashed around him in incredible speed, a lot of people started walking pass him, dressed strangely for his tastes and knowledge of clothes. No one seemed to pay attention at him, so he decided to turn right and head down the street. He walked and walked, but the street just didn`t seem to have an end. As Salamander continued his way, he passed by many shops, some of which, more or less strange to him. The huge buildings also didn`t seem to stop, they just popped up one of another and surprised the boy with their heights.

Natsu continued walking in the next thirty or more minutes, staring at the surroundings, which confused him even further and further, making the pink-haired mage doubt that this the desired by him and that he must travelled somewhere in the future, but as soon as that though came to his mind, she stopped, shook his head left and right, remembering that in the future, the world was ruled by rather Rouge or Acnologia. He started moving again, thinking at where he has ended after using the Eclipse Portal and what`s he supposed to do here and what was the violet-haired talking about before he woke up again. Many conclusions passed by his mind and went away, meaning that they are not the right ones and that lasted and lasted as he walked down the street. Unable to figure out the answer, Natsu kicked a little stone that he found on the road, which hit the shoe of a passing by person.

"I`m sorry." Natsu blurted something under his nose and lifted his head to take a look and immediately backed a step or two. Before him stood two girls.

One of them had brown chestnut hair, long all the way down to her waist, big brown eyes and wore brown shoes, black socks all the way to the knees, short purple skirt, dark blue chemise with purple collar and white sleeves. In the middle of the chemise, there was a red ribbon. The other girl had exactly the same outfit, but what made bigger impression, was her blonde hair and violet colored eyes. Pne thing came out at first look and that was that this girl remained him of one his best friends ever, Lucy Heartfilia.

"It`s nothing." The blonde-haired girl spoke up.

"Is something wrong?" The other one asked, looking at the expression on his face.

"No, nothing." Natsu replayed and his face became serious once more. "I just…" He tried to say something, but was interrupted by a quake as the ground around them started to shake.

Suddenly, a white light appeared just for a second and after it faded, everything around him and the girls turned gray, leaving their bodies to glow strangely. Soon after it another quake shook the ground, in result the blonde girl, lurching forward and found herself in the boy`s arms.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, thank you." She lifted her head up and got surprised at what was in front of her.

It was probably the first time she saw someone like that boy. It had a pink, spiky hair with black colored eyes. And around his neck there was white scale-patterned scarf, but couldn`t see under, because of the coat he wore, except for the black open-toed sandals. After appearance, the girl was obviously shocked by the fact that Natsu`s body glowed alongside theirs, confusing her in the progress.

Another strong quake followed a minute later, making the girl to bury her head in the boy`s chest. As soon as that happened, a warm feeling started overwhelming her senses, she felt like the sun was hugging her with all it`s might like it was the end of the world. Warmth spread through her entire body and continued to do so, until a cold shiver ran through her spine, making the girl to back off from his arms.

"Who are you?" The other girl questioned, looking at the boy

"Let`s leave that for now." The blonde girl interrupted. "First we need to check out what`s going on. Will you land a hand?" She finished and turned towards the Dragon Slayer.

"With what`s possible for my hands." Natsu said and nodded in agreement.

"Yuri. You stay here ." The blonde said to the other girl and lead the way with Natsu running behind her.

"What was that quake earlier?" Dragneel asked catching up to girl.

"You don`t know?!" She responded to the question with question. "I though you should, after all you are able to remain unaffected by the field."

"I don`t have any idea and what field?" The boy asked

"Just who and what are you?" She asked in a mean tone, that Natsu didn`t felt to notice.

'This girl looks like Lucy, but behaves like Erza.' The pink-haired mage though in his mind. "I`m Natsu and I`m..," He tried to finish, but was interrupted by a explosion that erupted just few meters before them.

The explosion sent the two at least five meters back, crashing at the ground, creating a thick smoke after it, which lasted for about a minute or two. After the smoke faded away, Salamander saw the girl wearing a black and red, stripped uniform and holding an sword in her right hand. The impact from the ground also teared the boy`s coat, leaving no choice, but to took it off and threw it aside.

Natsu got on his feat and fixed up his scarf, which was about to fall off on the ground, then bended his both hands in fists and prepared for battle.

"Looks like I ran onto another beautiful maiden." A voice cough their attention, making them look above. In the air floated a boy, wearing white clothing, including a cloak with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Persues!" The girl shouted. "What do you mean by 'another'?"

"That." Perseus replayed and pointed with a finger down.

Under him, on the ground lied a silver hair girl, dressed in a black-purple outfit. By the looks she was unconsciousness. She had several wounds on her face and hands, as little blood streamed down her right hand, creating a small puddle of blood.

"Lili!" The blonde screamed and ran next to the girl "What have you done?" She asked, turning to the floating in the air boy.

"I was here to have a battle with Kusunagi Godou, but the beautiful maiden got in the way, so I needed to take her out of the way. "Now I shall take care of both of you." He said and suddenly a sword appeared in his right hand and dashed down forward the two girls.

Just a second before the boy made a hit on his target, Natsu jumped at him, hitting with his head, sending Perseus crashing in the nearest wall, breaking the wall, after which, the blonde-haired boy pulled down, crashing on the ground.

"You?!" The girl asked in a surprise, turning her attention to the pink-haired mage.

"Call me, Natsu!" Salamander replayed with a serious face.

But the girl didn`t had time to replay, as Perseus came dashing towards the girls, but again when he neared them, the Dragon Slayer jumped in front of him. The blonde man swung his sword. However, Natsu successfully ducked under in and aimed a quick punch at the opponent`s stomach, sending him few meters back. After that, the mage jumped in the air and swung his left left, which landed directly at Perseus`s face, which sent him crashing on the ground again.

The enemy got up on his feat and suddenly the sword transformed into a bow. He aimed it straight at Dragneel. After which an arrow appeared on the bow and he fired. The arrow flew in a incredible speed, that even Natsu couldn`t follow, so he decided to move on it`s instincts and leaned left, but wasn`t enough. The enemy`s attack found his right shoulder and sent him into the wall behind him.

"Now that was fast and it hurt." The Dragon mage stated, taking the arrow out of his shoulder, revealing a little blood after it.

"Don`t understand me, human!" Perseus shouted and prepared a couple more arrows.

"Human?! You talk like you are not human yourself." The pink-haired said standing up on his legs.

"He`s not. He`s a god." The blonde girl commented from behind, making Natsu`s eyes to widen.

'A god?!' He asked surprised in his mind. 'That`s right stupid, if there are God-Slayers, there must Gods as well.' He scolded himself in his mind.

"Die!" Perseus`s voice brought him back to reality, just before couple more arrows hit him. "It`s over, boy."

However, Natsu didn`t flinch at all and his lips formed a smirk. He closed his eyes and ducked under, then left and finally jumped over the last one. Landing on the ground he immediately dashed towards the opponent. The blonde man fired another couple of arrows, but they appeared useless as well.

"It`s impossible for you to see them." The god screamed.

"That may be true, but I can hear them. That`s all I need to know to avoid them." Salamander said ducking under another arrow, that was headed in his head.

In less than a second, the mage was in front of his target and just when he was about to land a hit, an bright light stopped him. Both him and the god turned to find the source, to see some kind of flame hours going down on them.

"You there with the pink hair, dodge!" A scream ran through the air.

Persues didn`t waste a second and backed few meters in order to avoid. However, the Dragon Slayer remained unmoving and waited for the attack. Not so long after, the impact was fact, putting the area around in fire and destroying the nearest buildings.

"I told him to dodge" Someone spoke up from above.

The blonde-haired girl lifted her head to see the source of the voice. On the rooftop of one of the buildings stood a man. He had black hair and black eyes and wore black jeans, white shirt with short sleeves and another black shirt under it, but with long sleeves.

"Godou!" The blonde girl said in a surprise.

"Humans are really foolish creatures." Perseus commented with a mocking tone.

"Don`t strike my name out of the list with your opponents yet." Natsu voice ran through the fire.

"What?" The god asked in astonishment.

Suddenly, the flames started moving in a circle like direction, which continued for a minute. After which, their amount slowly started decreasing. Everyone gasped shocked at what they saw, for the flames were going down Natsu`s moath, until not even a trace remained after them. The boy bowed his head forward as a smile appeared on his face.

"He ate the flames of heaven, just like Voban?!" Godou asked, being surprised.

"Just who are you, boy?" Perseus questioned in a calm voice.

"I`m Natsu Dragneel. A Dragon Slayer mage." Salamander replayed getting on his feat. "And sorry, but I don`t have to fight with you all day long."

"You damn human!" The blonde-haired god screamed and transformed his bow into an sword again and launched himself at the boy.

After less than a second, he was already a meter away, then he summoned another sword and swung both of them at Natsu, who jumped from the ground, avoiding the opponents attack, then landed on the wall behind and used it to push himself, directly at the God. Perseus swung with his swords again, but Natsu just used the enemy`s hands to push himself again, jumping at least three meters in the air.

"Fire Dragon`s Roar!" The mage shouted and sent an breath in the form of a fire-like tornado at the man under him.

His attack found it`s target, destroying the area around it as well. Smoke appeared, the wall next to the mage, cracked up from the wave of the attack and couple of big bricks fell on where Perseus was before the impact. After the smoked vanished, it revealed a huge hole on it`s place, on the bottom of which lied the God. The pink-haired stepped on one of the fallings bricks and used it as a tranplin in order to avoid landing in the hole and landed next to instead.

"Impressive!" Persues complimented as he climbed from the hole and all of a sudden, he disappeared, leaving only a blue light behind him.

Just like that, less than a second he reappeared behind the Dragon Slayer and swung his sword. Salamander dodged to his right, getting bruised on his right shoulder again, which resulted in him crashing in the on the ground. Perseus used this chance and swung his sword again. But the boy flipped over, kick with his feat the enemy, sending in the air. Then he started jumping from wall to wall, getting higher and higher, until he was right above the God.

"Fire Dragon`s Brilliant Flame!" Natsu said and clappsed both of his hands together, creating a huge ball of fire. After he though it was enough, Natsu threw it at the enemy that sent him, hitting the ground, flaming the area around.

As the boy was about to step on the ground, Perseus came out of the smoke and headed towards his enemy. The fact of surprise left the pink-haired boy with no time to either dodge or block.

"Catch!" The girl screamed and threw some kind of spear that flew between him and the blonde man, making him to stop his sprint.

Natsu grabbed the spear with his left hand, ducked almost all the way to ground, then leaned forward and threw the spear, piercing the opponent in the stomach. But the Dragon Slayer wasn`t done, he jumped forward and when he was close enough, he sent few flame punches and kicks at Perseus, forcing the god to drop completely his guard and he waited just for that.

"Secret Dragon Art! Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon`s Fist!" Salamander said in a low voice and started rapidly punching the his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact.

After the attack ended, the body of Perseus crashed on the ground, confirming Natsu`s victory. The boy stood there for a while, preparing if the somehow manages to stand again, but that didn`t happened. As soon as he was sure of his victory, he loosened his body, falling on the ground in the form of an sea star. Silence moved in for the next one or two minutes. That was until the blonde girl leaned over his face.

"Congratulations on your victory." She said and stretched her right hand.

"Thanks!" The boy thanked and reached and took her hand and she helped him get up.

"Well done, Dragon Slayer, no I should say Dragon-God Slayer. You fought fair and square and by that you earned my authorities. Take them and grow stronger. " By saying that, Perseus closed his eyes and his body disappeared, leaving only a strange circle after him.

"Authorities?!" The boy questioned, looking at the girl.

"Yes, authorities. In other words his powers, for that`s a right for whoever slays a God." The girl explained. "By the way, the fire you ate was also an authority."

"Yeah, it was." A voice cough his attention, making him turn right.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked with tone of doubt in his voice.

"I`m Kusunagi Godou! Call me, Godou." The boy answered. "And you are Night, right?!"

"Yeah." The pink-haired mage replayed still doubting the man in front of him.

"Nice to meet you!" Godou said and stretched his hand forward, looking at the person the he faced directly.

"Likewise." Dragneel replayed and took the hand, forming the handshake.

"And I`m Erica. Erica Blandelli." The blonde introduced herself and winked to the boy.

"That`s a pretty name you got there." Natsu said in low voice, but enough for her to hear him.

"Thanks!" She thanked with a smile.

"Let`s go to my house. Liliana needs to rest and I`m sure you two. Besides there`s no doubt that we have a lot to talk about." Godou said and went to the unconsciousness silver-haired girl and lifted her on in his hand.

After which, the three met up with the girl that stayed behind and together they started their way towards to the house of Kusunagi Godou.

**So basically that`s chapter one. I really wanted to try something new and experiment with this story, so I took the liberty in doing so, which resulted in crossing the two anime in one story. Shortly put this story is about Natsu being a lone survivor from the war at the Grand Magic Games and two years later he comes up with a plan to change the past, but during his try time traveling he ends up sent in another world, where Gods disturb the peace of the humans. Together with his new friends he will try to stop every God, while looking for a way back to his world. If your interested, stay tuned to find out more. **

**All in all, that`s my idea and I hope you liked my chapter and the idea itself. I would be glad on your feedback, even at helpful critiques. But please, no HATE! That`s the only thing I don`t want to see in the comments. **

**Well, that`s all I wanted to share with you people. See ya! : )**


	2. Chapter 2 - The life of a Campione

**Hey there, everyone. I`m here again, after being inactive for about a month. I finally was able to finish another chapter of my stories, and namely my "Reborn as a Campione" fanfic. There was a big inspiration block that stopped me from managing to do so earlier. It was like whenever I tried to do something like video editing, making wallpapers or writing fics, my inspiration just disappeared, leaving me at the middle of the work without any ideas at all. But I finally think it`s over, or at least for now. xD So without any more spaming, I will leave with my newest chapter. Hope you like it and please leave a feedback if possible. : )**

_**The life of a Campione**_

It was around eight o`clock in the evening and the battle with the heretic god, Perseus has ended, as a result of which Natsu became a Campione, a God-Slayer. The pink-haired boy followed his new friends to Godou`s house, there he told them a short version of what happened in his world and about him trying to travel in time in order to change the past and save everyone from the tragedy. In return the others explained what has happened to him and what is the situation in their world. Both sides were stunned at the story of the other one, mostly the group, who at first though it`s impossible to travel between separate worlds. Erica, Godou and the chestnut-haired girl quickly accepted the mage, but Liliana however kept her suspicions and distanced from him, which didn`t left unnoticed by Natsu, making him keep his guard as well.

Currently all of them were in the living room, sitting around a table. Silence was ruling for about five minutes now, no one talked just sat and stared at the others, as most of the eyes were gazing Salamander. The boy was just looking around and thinking about what`s going to happen to him next, for that was his biggest question since he came here. Suddenly the door opened, which made everyone turn that way, some with nervous expression on their faces, others with a calm one and third with an worried. That was when a little girl entered the room and walked straight to the table. She had brown hair, which was done up by pink hairbands, and green eyes. Her outfit was the same as the three girl, which suggested that it must be an traditional outfit for this country.

"Onii-chan, what are you up to now?!" The girl asked in a harsh tone, turning to Godou.

"Nothing at all, just relaxing." The black-haired boy answered.

"Don`t come up with that when you are surrounded by girls everywhere." The brown haired girl replayed with a mean tone and pointed at the other girls next to Godou, but backed her hand in a surprised when she saw Natsu. "And who is that boy over there?"

"That`s a new friend of mine. He entered our school today." The boy replayed.

"What scho…?" The fire mage tried to say something, but was cut of when Erica gave him a elbow in the stomach, forcing him to stop.

"Doesn`t seem so with those cloths." The girl commented and went closer to Dragneel.

"I`m Natsu. Nice to meet you." The pink-haired boy greeted in a whisper, holding himself for the stomach.

"My name is Shizuka and I`m this weirdo little sister." She said, pointing at Godou.

"Shizuka, please drop the subject, will you?" Godou asked in a calm voice, not looking at his sister.

"Anyways, where do you come from?" The girl asked in a normal voice and turned towards Natsu

"I…" The pink-haired boy tried to answer, but was cut of again.

"He comes from the country Bulgaria." Erica answered for him.

Shizuka didn`t replay, just crossed her hands and left the room, bringing the silence in it once more.

"My sisters doesn`t know about me becoming God-Slayer and the other things." Godou said and let a sign of a relief. "By the way, what are you planning on doing from now on?" He turned to Natsu.

"Honestly, I don`t know. Fate has once again putted me on a challenge, sending me in this world." The boy stated and looked out of the window. "I don`t have any knowledge of your world, therefore it`s really troublesome for me."

After him saying that, the silence moved in again, as all eyes were upon him and everyone in the room felt the feeling of sadness and sorrow that were controlling him. It was like they were looking at someone, who lost all hope, yet he struggled to change his fate and that of the place he comes from. But only one was able to see the thirst for revenge that was coming from his eyes. That person was the blonde girl, Erica Blandelli, for now she knew what was that cold shiver that went through her spine when she fell onto him earlier today. Then all of a sudden, something happened that she didn`t expect to see and hear after hearing such a story.

"I`ll definitely find a way to fix this unfair destiny." Natsu said catching everyone attention and cracked up a small grin, leaving the rest into a surprise. It was they were seeing a different person before them, one that didn`t want to accept the despair no matter what.

"That`s the spirit." Godou shouted and lifted his arm up, in a sign of supporting his new friend. Then he stood up and went to the pink-haired boy and stretched his right arm. "Let`s be friend, shall we?!" He commented with a smile.

"Sure!" Salamander replayed and stretched his right hand as well, forming an handshake. "I think could help you to fight those gods, while searching for a way to go back."

"Your help will be gladly accepted." Liliana said and stood up, after which she bowed "Lord Dragneel."

"No need for such formality." The mage replayed, scratching up the back of his head.

"It`s getting late. We should probably get going home. We don`t have school tomorrow, but I bet we`re all tired." Mariya explained and stood up.

"Easier said, but done. Where is he supposed to sleep?" He said and pointed Natsu.

"Don`t worry about me. Can I use the roof? If so that will be enough." Natsu said, waiting for confirmation.

"I guess it`s not problem, but are you sure you`ll be okay there?" Godou asked with an questioned look on his face.

"No problem. I`m raised at the forest, so that`s okay." He replayed and took his bag and wished everyone a good night, after which he went upstairs.

The other three girls left the house and started their way home and Godou just went to his room. Later he and his sister had dinner and went to bed. Natsu softly refused the offer for dinner and remained on the roof. There he lied covered with a blanket and stared at the night sky. It was then he realized that this is the first night sky that he though as a beautiful since the accident at capital Crocus. There were many stars and no clouds, the moon was full and white as liked seeing it, a white and an innocent one. Not like the one at the day of the disaster, blood-red, giving a feeling of despair and sorrow. It also like he found something that he missed from a long time and he sunk in thinking what could it possible be. He continued to think for a minute or two, when suddenly his eyes widened, meaning that he found the answer. The answer was quite a simple one, which made slightly laugh with a sign of a mocking tone in his voice, a tone that mocked his pathetic way of thinking.

'Friends, huh?!' Natsu commented in his mind, for that was the very answer he was seeking from about three minutes. A thing he though that he would never have again in his life.

The boy continued to watch the sky for couple more minutes, until his eyes started slowly closing as he felt the desire for rest approaching and forcing him to sink in the world of dreams, until he lost himself into a deep sleep.

The morning, Natsu woke up to find the sun shining alone in the sky, without the slightest sign of clouds. It was like the sun was looking at the Dragon-God Slayer, that he kind of thought it as annoying. He quickly put the blanket in the bag and took out some meat and an bread from it and started eating. It was his last provisions that he brought from his world, so was careful not to eat to much, so he can have for a later date. His little breakfast continued for not more than five minutes, as that was something he started doing after the accident. Before that time, he was of those people that preferred eat slowly and enjoy as much as possible. After he finished eating, he put the bread and the meat back into the bag, closed it, put on his coat and started going downstairs. When he arrived at the living room, the boy was greeted by a loud snoring coming from the couch. Closing, he saw Godou sleeping on it and snoring so loud that sound echoed in Natsu` ears.

All of a sudden, the door opened with a brutal force, revealing Shizuka with an angry face, who ignored the boy and directly went next to her brother, leaned forward until she was just few centimeters from his ears, took a deep breath and…

"STOP SNORING!" She screamed in his ears, which resulted in Godou jumping off the couch and fell on the floor.

Natsu remained speechless, for the scream echoed in his ears that he started thinking when was the last time he heard a girl screaming when a chill went down spine at the memory of a certain scarlet woman he knew started rolling in his mind.

"W-What happened?" Godou asked, rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes.

"You were snoring way to loud and woke me up." His sister answered, still keeping the angry look on her face. "It`s 8 o`clock and just when I thought I would be able to sleep a little more since it`s Saturday. You are making breakfast to make up for what you did." She finished, turned around and again ignoring Salamander, like he wasn`t there at all and left the room.

"Damn, that Shizuka." Godou muttered under his nose, then looked up and saw the pink-haired mage. "Good Morning!" He greeted.

"Morning!" Natsu greeted as well. "Your sister is really something."

"Yeah… She`s always like this, because our parents are rarely come home. Then Shizuka decided that she`ll look after the house."

"I see…" Dragneel said and bowed his head down.

"Okay let`s have breakfast and go pick up the others. Erica said she want to talk to us about something today." The black-haired boy said as he started his way towards the kitchen.

After breakfast, Natsu and Godou left the house and went to meet up with rest of the group. In less than thirty minutes they were all gathered in a shrine, everyone but Natsu had a sleepy look on their faces, which made the atmosphere a little gloomy a drowsy, silent and tiring. It remained for the next twenty minutes as the girls decided to get a refreshing bath, leaving the boys alone in a small room, that didn`t had any chairs to sit on, nor any kind of other furniture, just one carpet in the middle and five small blankets around it, that were used as a place to sit on. The two sat facing each other and just kept the silence.

"Damn, their bath will take like forever." Godou finally spoke up and deepened.

"That was mean, Godou-san." Mariya`s voice reached him in time for he to turn right, just to face a quick slap on the face.

"I`m sorry, I`m sorry, so drop it okay?!" The Japanese boy replayed, hoping the change the subject.

Soon after that, the rest of the girls joined the group and they made a circle around the carpet, showing that they are prepared for another conversation.

"So what do you want to talk with us about?" Godou questioned, looking at the blonde-haired girl.

"Yesterday I talked with Ena and she said a God causing havoc from the start of the week. She asks if we can go and help her to deal with the situation." Erica explained as she took out a map.

"Where`s that exactly?" Liliana asked her friend, leaning forward to take a closer look on the map.

"It`s at village near the capital of China." The blonde replayed and pointed with a finger on the map.

"Wait, China has a God-Slayer, right?!" Godou asked next.

"Obviously, she isn`t in the country right now." Liliana gave a short, but strong answer.

"As espected from Lili, I`m glad that I have such a talented friend." Erica stated, pocking the purple-haired girl on the head.

"So what are we going to do?" Natsu`s voice reached them, catching them off guard. It was like he and Mariya were completely ignored that the three felt a little guilty.

"Oh, yeah… about that. Godou, can I ask you and Lili to take of that problem?" Erica turned towards the two, awaiting an satisfying answer.

"What about you, Erica-san?" Mariya finally made her debut in the conversation.

"I`ll take Natsu on a trip to Italy. I want to show him to the Magician Society." She said and winked to the mentioned boy.

"Understood!" Liliana literally shoot out the word, earning the eyes of everyone.

"Okay. Leave this one to us." Godou confirmed with a smile.

"W-What? A trip?" The Dragon-God Slayer`s voice caught their attention, making them turn at him. "I don`t think it`s a good idea."

"Why not?" Godou asked as like a big question mark was about to appear on his face.

"Because, I get sick from any kind of transportation that has engine and wheels." Salamander explained, preparing for what was about to come next.

"WHAT?!" The rest screamed all in once.

"Seriously, that wasn`t cool." Godou said, looking at his fellow male friend.

"Shut up." Natsu defended himself. "It`s not like I wanted it to be like this. Every Dragon Slayer in the world that I come from has motion sickness as well, so it`s not like I can do anything about it for now."

"Okay, this wasn`t expected." Liliana stated, putting up and thinking look on her face.

"Isn`t there any other way to get there?" Natsu asked with crossed in front of his chest, hands.

"I`m afraid that`s the fastest way." Erica explained, taking all the hope Natsu had of avoiding getting on a something that moved thanks to an engine. "You have to put it through."

"Fine." The pink-haired mage whispered.

"Okay, we leave tomorrow morning, as me and Natsu head to Italy, while Godou and Lili are to head towards China to help Ena." Erica said and stood up. "Yuri, you stay here this time."

"Okay!" The others confirmed

"By the way, Godou. Do you have any cloths that can fit Natsu?" Erica asked, turning to the black-haired boy.

"I think I might have some at home." The Japanese God-Slayer answered, placing a hand on his chin, making a thinking face.

"That`s great. You two go home to find some cloths and prepare for tomorrow. We will meet in front of the school at eight o`clock in the morning.

With that said, the group split up into three mini groups. As the Natsu tagged with Godou, who managed to find some cloths for the pink-haired mage, black shorts with white bands at each side and a red t-shirt with a big symbol of an tiger on it`s bag. After that the two decided to have a friendly spar at the backyard to make a good use of their free time, which was interrupted by Godou`s sister, who asked her brother to help with carrying few things to one of the unused rooms of the house. Natsu offered to give a hand and so the two boys found what to do till evening, when together with Shizuka, they had dinner, talked about a hour or two and after that went to their beds. Salamander again tried to use the roof, but thanks to the fact that it was raining outside, he had to choose the couch in the living room.

The next day, the boys had breakfast, made themselves up and went to meet up with Erica and Liliana in front of the school. In less than two hours the four were at the Japan airport, each duo waiting for their flight. There all of them wished the others good luck. The Dragon-God Slayer had little difficulties with passing the checkpoints, but after Erica using her charms magic, which surprised the boy, the boarded the plane as the most shocking for Dragneel was that he wasn`t feeling sick for some unknown reason to him, which resulted in being the very first traveling by a machine that he ever enjoyed in his entire life.

After over twenty long hours of traveling the two arrived at Rome, Italy. As soon of that happened, they headed towards the meeting point that Erica appointed yesterday, the great Colosseum, which the blonde explained to Natsu to be the biggest and most important monuments in the city, that was capital of the country. When they reached the place, they were greeted by a black-haired girl with blue eyes, wearing an made outfit, named Arianna, which for Natsu`s surprise turned out to be Erica`s servent.

Currently they were sitting on a stone waiting for someone to come, Erica was talking with Arianna about something, while Salamander stared at the blue sky, that it didn`t had an single cloud on it, letting the sunlight to fall without anything blocking it when all of a sudden a voice caught their attention. They turned right to see three men standing about two meters from them, one really tall, second a bit fatter than the rest and third one was quite old.

"Good Day!" The tall man of the man greeted. "Could you be the new Campione?" He asked, turning to Natsu.

"Yes, he is the one." Erica answered for him. "I introduce you, Natsu Dragneel!"

"Is he promising?" The older one asked

"He is and I fully stand behind my words. I saw how he defeated the Legendary Slayers of Dragons, Perseus with my own eyes."

"Well, let`s give him a chance to prove what you said." The fat man spoke up.

"So your going to test me with a fight?!" Dragneel asked, catching everyone`s attention.

"How did you know?" Arianna asked in a surprise.

"Godou told me that you had a fight in order to get their approval." The pink-haired boy replayed calmly.

The three man and Erica nodded in agreement and in less than a minute everything was set for the beginning of the battle. The man were stationed on the bridge that was right next to them, Arianna left off to somewhere and Natsu and Erica were down on the ground at the points, facing each other. All that was left was both of them to start the fight. Natsu was preparing for the training to begin when he saw a magic circle appearing in front of the blonde girl and after it disappeared it revealed her wearing the same cloths at the battle with Perseus. At her right hand there was a sword, which wasn`t very long, but still it looked very dangerous, for what he remembered from fighting Erza countless times, was that it doesn`t matter how long a sword is, instead what important is how sharp it is.

"Are you ready?" Erica`s voice ringed in his ears.

"Yeah, I am." He answered

It was a short, but a strong answer that let out a feeling of determination after it, for fighting was Natsu`s way of surviving and proving himself to others his entire life. Ever since he joined Fairy Tail he had many battles, from which it dependent whenever he lives or dies. Such as the war between his guild and that of Phantom Lord, the fight which determinated Erza`s life at the Tower of Heaven, the one he had with Laxus for saving the guild from being taken by the Master`s grandson, the fight with the dark guild, Oracion Seis. Another example was the one that he and his friends had at the other world, Edolas, the war between fairies and demons that placed itself on Fairy Tail`s sacred land, Tenro Island. All of those battles that he fought and won, all but one. The very one that led to the current situation in which his world was, the war with Future Rouge and the dragons.

As the boy was lost in his memories, a light sound caught his attention. Right ahead of him, the one that this world of magic knew as the red devil was dashing towards to her opponent, which was no one, but Salamander himself. However, just before the two clashed, Natsu heard something coming from the air and just when Erica swung her sword at him, he ducked under it, grabbed her tightly for her waist and jumped of the left. As soon he did that, something came crashing into the ground, making it to break and creating smoke after the impact.

"I have finally found you." Someone spoke from the inside the smoke. "I waited for you to return to Italy."

"That voice?! Lord Salvatore Doni?!" Erica said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, the one and only, Italy`s Campione." The voice answered as a figure started appearing from the smoke.

"Campione?! So he`s a God Slayer two?" Natsu asked, clenching his hands into fists.

When the figure was completely out of the smoke, Dragneel saw a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes, wearing blue jeans and a purple skirt and sun glass on his head. In his right hand there was a sword, a much bigger than the Erica had in her.

"What do you want?" The blonde girl questioned.

"I`m pretty sure you know why. Now that you broke up with Godou, I`ll use the chance and make you my knight." Doni stated.

"I already told you to leave me alone, didn`t I?!" The red devil shouted, but didn`t received an answer.

Italy`s Campione dashed forward in a incredible speed and aimed himself straight at Erica and when he was close enough, Doni swung his sword, which clashed with Erica`s. The impact from the clash sent the blonde girl crashing on the ground. The God Slayer than stepped forward and grabbed her for the hand and pulled her to him. Right at that moment, the boy felt something hitting him in the face, which resulted in Lord Salvatore hitting the earth. The girl just watched in amuse when she saw Natsu standing next to her.

"Who are you?" Doni asked getting on his feet, looking at the pink-haired boy.

"That doesn`t matter." Natsu replayed. "What does matter, is that it seems that you are trying to force your will on Erica after she declared that she doesn`t want to be with someone like you."

"That doesn`t concern you." The blonde man shouted and rushed again at Erica.

And again when he was close enough to reach her, Salamander grabbed the girl and rolled over to the right, hugging her deeper, so he can take the damage from scratching the ground. They rolled about a two meters, until they stopped at a pillar from some ruins. However, they didn`t get time to rest, as Doni suddenly appeared in front of them and swung his sword, catching them in a situation with no exit. At least it seemed so at first, but then the Dragon-God Slayer caught the blade with his hands, just before it make contact with his face. After that, he used his legs to push the opponent off, earning time to stand up.

And again as they managed to get on their feet, Italy`s Campione attacked once more. He swung his sword at Natsu`s head, but this time this swing had more speed, making the pink-haired mage to duck immediately. But Doni, pulled a knife out of his left pocket and aimed it and his opponents`s stomach. Just before it found the target, Dragneel deflected it using his right elbow to lead the attack away from his body, then didn`t waste a second and swung his left leg straight at Salvatore`s head, who was forced to back off few meters in order to dodge.

"Looks like I have a wall to pass before I reach my goal." The blonde boy said, as took out a scabbard and put his sword in it. "Guess I will withdraw for today, but I will be back and you, Erica will become my knight." He said and turned to the mentioned girl.

With him saying that, he turned around and slowly disappeared from their sight. Natsu remained sitting on the ground for around minutes, when suddenly the reason of the conflict, Erica, rushed next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah, not even a scratch." He replayed and cracked a grin.

"Why did…" The girl tried to ask something, but was interrupted by the man from the Magical Sociality.

"The little accident wasn`t expected at all, but it help convince us that Nastu Dragneel has what it takes to bear the title, Campione." The tall man explained. "With this decision we place big trust in you, to fight for the sake of the world whenever is needed." He finished and as soon he did, all three of them started applause the Dragon-God Slayer.

"It looks like you managed to get their approval without my help." Blandelli said as she smiled at the boy.

"Nah, I didn`t do nothing special, just stopped the guy from getting his hands on you." Natsu stated, scratching the back of his head.

"But still… you…" She tried to say something, but failed and bowed her head down

"So what are we going do now?" The boy asked quickly when he felt the uneasiness in her, hoping to changed the subject.

"Ah, w-we will go to the house of a famous witch that leaves in this country. There we can find shelter for the night." Erica answered as she turned around and started walking with Salamander following right behind her.

After two hours of traveling with a car, the three – Natsu, Erica and Arianna arrived at the place where they wanted to stay. It was the first building that remained the pink-haired mage about the buildings in his world, a big house with in the shape of a small castle, with many big windows, two chimneys and a big yard in front of it.

As they were waiting at the gate, a black cat passed before their eyes and jumped on the wall, then turned to their direction and then heard something he thought he will never have again, a talking animal.

"If it isn`t Erica and Arianna and who might be you." The cat said fixing her eyes on the Dragon-God Slayer.

"It`s been a while indeed, Lucretia-sama." The blonde girl greeted. "This is Natsu Dragneel, the new Campione."

"A new Campione, huh?! Very interesting indeed. You may enter." The cat said and turned around and jumped off the wall in the yard.

After that the doors opened and the three entered and in less than a minute they were already inside the house. It let a feel of comfort and calmess, which was noticed by Dragneel right away and made him feel like something bad left his body. The group walked directly in the living room where an tall woman waited for them, sitting on a couch.

The woman had brown hair, long all the way to her waist, purple eyes and wore a long purple dress, with a tent in the around her bust.

"Nice to meet you, young man! I`m Lucretia Zola, also known as the witch of Sardinia." She greeted and smiled at the boy.

"N-nice to meet you as well." Natsu replayed with a serious, but an innocent face.

"What leads you here all of a sudden." The witch questioned, turning to Erica.

"I brought Natsu here to introduce him to the Magical Sociality of Italy. Then we had an unpleasant encounter with Lord Salvatore and decided to come to ask to spend the night here." The red devil explained a short version of the story.

"I see. Well, feel yourself like home." Lucretia said. "You must be tired from the trip. Why don`t you take a shower and go to bed. There is plenty of place where you can sleep." She stated, showing them a door next to the one they came from.

"Thank you very much!" Both Erica and Arianna said and bowed in a sign of gratitude.

And so the two girls headed to the bathroom, while Salamander found a comfortable couch and lied on it, staring at the ceiling as he began thinking about what happened today. The new things he saw, why he didn`t feel sick from traveling in machines and mostly about the battle with that guy, who tried to take Erica by force. It was like a familiar feeling came to him at the moment he stood in the way of Doni, a feeling of wanting to protect someone whatever the cost is. Something that he stopped feeling after losing against Future Rouge and now it was like, the desire to protect Erica escalated even more than usual. Just thinking like that, he failed to realize when his eyes closed, plunging himself in the world of dreams, leaving the worries for when the morning comes.

**And so, this is it - Chapter 2, The life of a Campione. In this chapter, I tried to show Natsu`s new beginning as Campione and the way how a normal day for him will be from now on in this fanfiction. There isn`t anything too special happing in this one, except the fight with Salvatore Doni. **

**Also I tried to use this chapter to introduce more of the characters that will take action in this fanfiction later on, plus I think now I`m ready to slowly proceed things between Natsu and Erica, so expect something big coming soon.**

**By the way, don`t blame me choosing Bulgaria for Natsu`s country. I`m just popularizing my country worldwide, that`s all. xD **

**With this said, I`ll be leaving for now. I hope to finish the next chapter soon, especially when ideas started flowing into my mind. xD Well, that`s all for now. See ya soon! x)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Battle for a girl

**Hey theere, everyone! : ) So chapter 3 "Battle for a girl" of "Reborn as a Campione" is now done. I managed to use the free time I had this week and the ideas I had thought of and progress faster with the writing on this chapter and so here is it, ready for you to read it. I know that there are still places in which I can improve more, so please – no hate and just enjoy the chapter of my crossover fanfiction. **

_**Battle for a girl**_

It was around ten in the morning when Natsu woke up or rather was awaken when his ears caught a loud scream, making him jump into a sitting position on the couch he was sleeping on, after which he turned 360 decrees, hoping to find the source of the scream. After confirming that no one was around him, he lifted his head to the ceiling, remembering that Erica and Arianna went to sleep upstairs. Then the boy heard it again, echoing from the second floor all the way to the living room in which he was currently in, realizing that the one who was screaming was the blonde-haired girl.

Natsu got up from the couch, stretched his arms and legs few times, made an really big yawn, wiped the sleepiness of his eyes and started his way of the room, heading to the bathroom. After quickly washing up his face, the boy got out off the bath and slowly but surely started climbing upstairs and after an minute he was in front of the room that the two girls were sleeping through the night. Knocked on the door twice and opened it as soon as 'come in' reached his ears. When Dragneel enter, all three of the females that we currently in this house popped out before his vision.

Inside he saw Lucretia and Arianna giggling and staring the red devil, while Erica was with her head down and by what Natsu could see, she was blushing so much that the her face was becoming more red by the second.

"Good Morning, Natsu-san! How did you sleep?" Arianna greeted.

"G` Moring! Pretty good." Salamander calmly replayed

"Perfect timing, young man. We were just talking about you." The witch of Sardania said with a playful voice.

"We were not." Erica denied.

"No need to hide it, Erica-sama." Arianna said giggling.

"Anyways, let`s go have breakfast. You will cook us something, won`t you?!" Erica said and turned towards Nastu.

"Why me?!" The boy asked caught off guard.

"You're the only gentleman right now. It`s more than enough reason to do so." The blonde girl replayed with a playful tone and left the room.

"W-wait." The pink-haired boy shouted and stretched his hand, but to no avail.

"Good luck, young man." Lucretia cheered the boy and followed Erica, followed on her own by Arianna.

'What a pain in the ass.' Natsu thought to himself and start his way downstairs.

In less than one hour all four of them had breakfast and currently were sitting in the living room talking about various stuff. The group decided to stay another day due to the terrible weather outside. It was raining so much and just seemed to never stop. On top of that the wind looked really strong, judging by how the trees moved, that Salamander began to wonder when was the last time he witnessed such a bad weather.

As they continued their little chat, Arianna decided to go and make tea as well as something for lunch, depriving the room off her presence, Lucretia on her turn though that she wants a bad, leaving only Dragneel and Blandelli in it. The two kept silent for the next three-four minutes until the man noticed the gloomy look on the girl`s face. He slowly moved closer to Erica and then patted her on the head, which resulted in leaving the blonde in surprise.

"Are you still thinking about what happened yesterday?" Salamander asked calmly.

"Y-Yeah. And thanks to me you got yourself in more trouble." She answered "I`m sorry."

"Don`t worry. I`m used to things like that." The boy stated and cracked a grin. "Besides I already made a choice that I won`t let that guy near you."

"Thanks!" Erica thanked and smiled at him.

"Your welcome!" He replayed and moved his hand from her head, placing it behind his head, joined by the other one.

The girl brought her face just few centimeters away from his, surprising Natsu in the progress, which made him blush a little. Seeing that, Erica backed away and started giggling, irritating the Dragon-God Slayer with her actions.

"What`s so funny?!" The boy asked and turned to his left.

"It`s nothing. It`s just that the expression on your face was too cute and I couldn`t hold it." The famous 'red devil' explained as she continued to giggle.

"Okay, okay! So please st…" He tried to say something, but stopped all of a sudden when a though hit him right in the mind, taking him away from reality for a second or so. After the thought passed, Natsu remained looking at the ceiling with his mouth slightly opened.

"What`s wrong?" Erica questioned after seeing his expression.

"Oh, it`s nothing. Just a random memory passed through my mind." Dragneel explained.

"An memory of what?" She asked again with as her lips formed a sly smile.

"Just an memory from my life back at home." Natsu said as his face began to get red again.

"Is that so?" The blonde-haired woman continued her teasing over Salamander, which obviously she enjoyed doing a lot.

Suddenly the door of the living room opened and from it showed Arianna, which ran all the way from the door to the couch where Salamander and Blandelli were sitting in less than a second.

"Erica-sama, I`m sorry, but can you give me a hand with the lunch?" She shouted and bowed her head down. "I`m having little trouble." She added.

"Of course." The blonde replayed and got from the couch and followed her servant. And just when she was about to leave the room, she turned towards Natsu. "Don`t think you got away. I want to know what did you exactly remember when I come back." By saying that, Erica turned and went through the door, leaving the mage alone.

"Man, what a pain." He whispered to himself and lied on the couch and started looking at the ceiling.

Thoughts of what just happened began make a mess in his mind. What left biggest impression on him was the way she teased him and seemed to enjoy doing so. In fact he didn`t want to admit it, but he really liked being treated like this as much that the thing he remembered was that Erza liked to do that too back when they were a couple, back at his word, back when she was alive. Lost in thought like that, he failed to notice when tears started falling on the couch and on the ground.

"Why am I crying, damn it?!" Natsu scolded himself, whipping off the tears from his face. 'I guess that`s so like me.' He added and broke into a slight laugher.

Then all of a sudden, Salamander stopped laughing, looked up at the door and clenched his right hand in a fist as a serious look found it`s place on his face. It was right at that moment when he felt like rage threatened to take control over his senses. Fire burned in his pupils, one that showed the amount of anger in him, as he was able to remember something else from the life back on Earthland. An memory of a certain accident that the boy would never forget for his entire life. A battle or rather, a struggle for survival that had a immense importance for him. That was the battle at the Tower of Heaven, where Salamander fought Jellal just and only for Erza`s sake, because he wanted to save her no matter what.

At first Dragneel tried to come up with an answer why he was remembering that of all time and started hitting the top of his head in order to shake the thoughts off, but then realized that the explanation was quite simple. Then he reached to the answer that partly satisfied him. After taking a deep though, Natsu came to the conclusion that the situation back then and the one at hand were totally the same.

"So that`s what it`s about, huh?! Just like that time." The Dragon-God Slayer stated to himself

The rest of the day went normally for him and his friends. The rain continued to fall outside, lightings started to appear in the sky, the wind straightened it`s force, moving the trees right and left, forward and backward. The ground looked dirty and full with puddles everywhere. The group had to turn out all the electricity to prevent from any damage caused by the storm, leaving them a option to only talk in the living room, using candles to lighten in the dark. It wasn`t too long before they decided to go to sleep,

Somewhere around midnight the only male in the house woke up to find complete darkness and silence ruling through the entire house. Natsu got up and slowly left the living room, walking through the corridor and stopped when he reached the door that led outside of the house and just when he was about to open, a voice made him let go of the door handle, after which turned to the source. Right behind him stood Lucretia, the owner of house.

"Where do you think you are going?" The woman questioned in a whisper.

"The storm has stopped so I thought to go for a midnight walk." Natsu replayed with a low voice as well. "The fresh air is perfect right now for the purpose."

"For a midnight walk you say?!" Lucretia said. "We both know that this isn`t your true aim." She added with an low voice, yet the seriousness in it didn`t remained unnoticed by Salamander.

"So you figured it out?!" The boy asked and a smile formed on his face.

"I thought you are planning to do something like that when I looked at you after lunch." The witch of Sardania.

"Then you know why I am doing this, don`t you?! If so there is no reason for me to explain myself." Salamander said and turned towards the door.

"For that girl, huh?!" The brown-haired woman said and waited for confirmation from Natsu`s side, who only nodded with his head. "However, how are you going to find Lord Salvatore all by yourself? Italy`s a big country you know. He could be everywhere." She added and awaited for an answer to her question.

"I can track him by the smell." Natsu replayed.

"But still, it`s imp…" Lucretia was about to say something, but the boy cut her off.

"Not a problem. I already noticed where he is. During the dinner that guy passed by the house, so he couldn`t have gone far from here." Dragneel stated

"Just to make sure. Are you serious about this, it`s the Italian`s Campione we are talking about. It won`t be easy at least." The woman commented as like she was trying to convince the boy to stay, but received a slight laugher for an replay.

"If I can`t handle one God Slayer, then I might as well give up with the hope of saving my world. Besides, I can`t stand when someone is hurting my friends in whatever way. Will it be physically or saddening them, I won`t forgive people like that." Natsu said with a little louder voice, that slightly echoed through the corridor.

"I see. Then good luck, young man! May you end up victorious!" Lucretia said and just watched as the Dragon-God Slayer opened the door and disappeared in the darkness of the night, she then closed the door and got back to the house.

More than two hours had passed since Natsu left the house and headed on his way to find Lord Salvatore Doni. He walked next to riverbed that continued forward and forward, until it reached some ancient ruins where it made a right turned. The ruins didn`t make much of impression on the mage, only of couple small ones remained, but the atmosphere around was giving Dragneel a strange warm feeling, despite the cold air that was left by the storm.

Suddenly, something caught Natsu`s nose as he began sniffing around. It was the smell of the reason he came here in the first place, the smell of Italy`s Campione that started becoming stronger and stronger, suggesting that the pink-haired wizard must be getting closer to his target. The boy stood unmoving for a while, turned 360 decrees few times, sniffed couple more minutes and just like that dashed in the direction opposite to the one that the river lead away. Salamander ran for the next ten minutes until the smell of the person he was looking for become even stronger, confirming that he`s on the right away and will be a matter of time until Doni is found by him. After using his nose more and more, he looked up ahead to a place where the road started going up a hill.

As soon as the mage neared the start of the climbing point, he noticed that a huge amount of water spread out, which Natsu thought it`s probably the sea and started going up the hill. The path was a bit slippery due to the rain from earlier, the grass was wet and the ground sloppy, making the way to the top even harder for the Fairy Tail magician. Very soon a image of the highest point and a figure sitting onto the branch of a tree.

After taking a clean look on the area around, Salamander got in a better pose for a fight, slowly lifted his left leg and just like that dashed towards the tree. When he was close enough, the boy aimed a flaming punch on the tree, making it shake until it fall on the ground, dragging Italian`s Campione along with it. The impact destroyed the ground around and caused smoke to start floating in the air, which continued for no more than a minute, revealing an lying on the earth blonde-haired boy.

"I finally found you." Natsu said, preparing to fight.

The man in front stood up as soon he heard Dragneel`s voice and immediately started looking around to find the source until his eyes saw the pink-spiky hair that belonged to the his opponent from yesterday.

"You?!" Doni replayed in a surprise. "How did you find me?"

"I have great sense of smell that allows me to even remember the smell of other people, so it wasn`t so hard to track you to this place." The Dragon-God Slayer answered and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Very interesting!" Salvatore stated and took his sword of the scabbard. "So what do you want from me?" He asked, yet with an smile.

"I`m here to settle things with you. Regarding Erica that is." Natsu calmly stated.

"So you are going to fight for her, huh?!" Italy`s Campione questioned. "Then let`s make a deel, if I…" The boy started to talk, but was cut off.

"No deals, I`m simply going to make you leave her by beating the crap out of you." Dragneel said with a serious look on his face.

"Is that so?! Those are some strong words coming from your mouth." Lord Salvatore said and pointed his sword at the man in front of him. "Can you back them up?" He added.

"I can." The pink-haired boy replayed and clenched both of his hand in fists.

"Okay then, I will fight you. To be honest, I don`t have interest in that girl at all." He said and Natsu`s eyes instantly widened. Noticing that Doni continued. "I just wanted to take her, so I can lure Godou here to have a fight with him, figuring that he will be stronger that way. But I guess I`m going to enjoy fighting you instead of him."

"Man, you are seriously pissing me off. All that just for an reason like that. Do you know how much you hurt and saddened Erica with actions like that? She isn`t a toy or something, you know?!" Natsu shouted at his opponent.

However, all Salamander received in replay was quick swing with the sword from the Italian`s God-Slayer. He quickly dodged to left, but yet the attack managed to cut off the right sleeve on his T-shirt, revealing the red guild mark on his right shoulder. He quickly turned around and aimed a kick at the boy in front, who was forced to block with the sword, after which backed off a meter or two.

"O Sword that pierces enemies with but a single swing. For the sake of plundering all life from creation, shine with brilliance!" Doni shouted as a bright light appeared from the blade of the sword.

The light forced Dragneel to cover his eyes in order to prevent getting blinded by it, dropping his guard, which didn`t remained unnoticed by his enemy, who immediately dashed forward and started swinging his sword in an incredible speed, leaving the mage no choice, but to dodge. At first it seemed he managed to do so with an ease, until he slipped and fell on the ground.

'Crap.' He cursed in his mind, but didn`t had the time to do more of this, as Doni aimed another blow at him.

Almost hit by the opponent`s attack, he used left hand covered in flame to deflect it`s direction, then didn`t waste a second and gathered air in his mouth.

"Fire Dragon`s Roar!" He screamed and send a breath of fire at Lord Salvatore.

The blonde didn`t had time to do anything, just accepted the fact he was hit. Natsu`s attack send him crashing into a tree, breaking it in the progress and passing right through it. Flying in the air, Doni flipped and used another tree to push himself straight at Dragon-God Slayer. Closing on the enemy, he swung sword quickly, forcing Natsu to duck, which however that was expected by Italy`s Campione, who showed it by sending an kick in the pink-haired boy, making him bend forward. Awaiting for that he aimed a quick with hit his left knee, ending up in Salamander`s face and then tried to slice his target with a quick swing.

Fortunately, Natsu managed to recover from the last two hits and touched the ground using his left hand and flipped over, landing a flaming kick on the opponent`s chin. After which, he landed couple of fast punches in the face of his enemy, making Doni a bit light-headed, lowering his guard down.

"Okay, now…" Natsu said and closed his eyes and just like that summoned a bow and arrow.

He bend the bow and let off the arrow, which flew in an incredible speed towards Doni, who at the last moment regained awareness of the surroundings and deflected the arrow using his sword. Then he landed on the ground and smiled at the boy in front of him.

"Not bad." Salvatore commented. "The last time I had so much fun was when I fought Godou. He however, didn`t had any experience at all, while you seem to have knowledge about how to fight."

"Your not half bad either." Dragneel replayed, cracking up a smirk.

"So how are you exactly? It`s not polite to not introduce yourself." The blonde said.

"The name`s Natsu Dragneel, a Dragon-God Slayer!" Salamander said as the smirk on his face disappeared, replaced by an serious look.

"Interesting!" Doni replayed as a pink light started glowing around him.

"I`m all fired up!" Fairy Tail`s mage said and flames began to come from his body and so the two dashed at each other again.

Meanwhile at Lucretia`s house, Erica had just woke up and slowly went downstairs, passed through the living room. There she saw that the couch was empty and started to look around for her male friend, but soon stopped and left the room, heading to the bathroom. As soon as the girl got out of it, she decided to go to the kitchen, where awaited the owner of house. The witch was sitting on a chair and looking out of the window.

"Can`t sleep, huh?!" Lucretia questioned.

"You can say so." Blandelli answered with a sleepy voice. "I had an strange dream, which made me wake up."

"I see. Well, you should go back to bed and try to get some more sleep." The brown-haired female said.

"What time is it?" The red devil asked, wiping the sleepiness off her eyes.

"It`s half past four in the morning." Lucretia stated. "It`s still early."

"Half past four?!" The blonde screamed. "We have to be at Rome`s airport in two hours to take the plane back." She said and headed upstairs.

In less than ten minutes, both Erica and Arianna were down at the kitchen, now fixed and ready to go. They had a quick coffee and a breakfast and just when they were about to prepared to leave, Erica suddenly gasped and started panicking.

"Where is Natsu?" She asked in a loud voice.

"I haven`t seen him since dinner." Arianna replayed.

"That`s right, I almost forgot." The witch stated. "The young man went out almost four hours ago." She finished, catching the two girls in a surprise.

"What? Where did he go at this time at night and at this weather?" Erica questioned in a louder voice.

"I`m not going to lie to you. He went to fight Lord Salvatore Doni." The oldest in the house explained as the blonde`s eyes widened at the second she heard it.

"Lord Salvatore?!" Erica questioned with a stunned look on her face. "But why would he do that?"

"You know why yourself." Lucretia stated and turned towards the blonde-haired girl.

"He is going to fight him for me?" Blandelli said asked, receiving an nod with a head for an answer.

"Natsu-san is doing that for Erica-sama?!" Asked a equal surprised Arianna.

"Before he left, that boy said this, that he can`t stand when someone`s hurting his friends in whatever way it would be and that he will never forgive people like that." The witch of Sardania explained what Natsu said to her.

"Do you know where he is now?" The red devil asked in harsh tone.

"I know where Lord Salvatore could be. He likes to rest at the hill next to the sea." Lucretia answered. "The young man should be there two."

"Arianna, I need you to drive me to that place." Erica said, turned around and ran out of the kitchen, followed by her servant.

The two got in the car and started their way to the mentioned hill, leaving the witch alone in the house.

In that time the battle between Salamander and Doni was reaching it`s climax, as neither one of them showed any signs of tiredness and continued to exchange attacks. The area around the two was mostly destroyed due to their strength alone, trees were lying on the ground, few huge stones were partly or entirely damaged. Natsu had a wound from cutting on his back, suggesting that his opponent managed to land a hit with his sword, but he as well seemed wounded. Salvatore`s left arm appeared to be broken, because the blonde had to block an fierce attack by the Dragon-God Slayer using it. Unfortunately for the Italian the force of the impact sent him crashing into a big stone, which ended with a broken arm.

Currently both charged at each other with an immense speed. When they were close to each other, Salvatore swung his sword directly towards the pink-haired boy`s head, who dodged to right with an ease and as soon as he was out of the target, turned around and aimed an kick at his opponent`s stomach. Almost hit, Doni used his right knee to lead the incoming attack out of the way and counterattack with the sword, aiming it at Dragneel`s right arm.

As soon as Italy`s Campione landed on the earth, he didn`t waste a second and lifted his sword above his head.

"O silver arm, upon my oath, turn into the invincible blade!" He shouted and his right arm become silver. After that Salvatore took a fighting stance and dashed at Natsu.

When the Italian man was close enough, he tried to stab Salamander in the stomach, who jumped over the attack and as he was floating above Doni, he gathered flames around his right hand.

"Fire Dragon`s Crushing Fang!" He shouted and aimed a claw-like fashion attack at the opponent.

Fortunately for Doni, he was able to dodge at left just before he was hit by Natsu`s charge, which ended hitting the ground, destroying it a little. The blonde immediately aimed another kick in the enemy, pushing him few meters back, resulted in Dragneel crashing in a stone. The impact itself didn`t do much damage to the mage, but the fact that he crashed with his wounded back into it, made the pain unbearable for Natsu. Sadly for him, there wasn`t much time to recover as Salvatore appeared in front and swung his sword that threatened to cut the Dragon-God Slayer`s head.

However, using the stone behind his back, Salamander pushed himself in the air, avoiding certain death and when was few meters in the air, flipped thanks to the help of one of the remaining untouched trees and launched himself directly at the other Campione. Falling down, flames covered Natsu`s entire body, making the attack more dangerous. Reaching Doni, the boy made a somersault in the air and aimed his left leg at the opponent. The last action of the pink-haired man caught the blonde off guard, leaving him no choice, but to block with his left broken arm. The force from the hit, send an immense pain in the arm of the Italian, which made him drop his guard.

Dragneel awaited just for that, falling towards the earth, he spun himself from left to right side, landing an kick with his right leg in Salvatore`s face, pushing him couple of steps back. Deciding that this wasn`t enough, Fairy Tail`s mage leaned forward and once again lighten his body ablaze.

"Fire Dragon`s Sword Horn!" He said and dashed in high speed like an arrow at the enemy.

Seeing the upcoming attack, Doni lifted his right hand, which hold the sword and placed it in front of him as a bright light appeared from it.

"Even if the body is crushed and scattered, the sword never dies! The broken blade shall be melted down in the furnace, forged once more to be reborn as a new sword! This level of flames cannot destroy me!" He shouted and prepared for the hit.

Not a second later, the impact was fact as the ground around began to shake, causing smoke to once more appear in the air, which remained for few minutes, until it slowly started to vanish. The clash left Natsu wondering what happened to his opponent and was surprised when Lord Salvatore came out all of a sudden and swung his sword. Caught off guard, the pink-haired boy decided to dodge to the right, but couldn`t completely do so, as the sword managed to cut off his left leg a little. Releasing some blood, Salamander fell on his right knee, but didn`t had to recover, because Doni aimed another strike at his direction.

At first Italy`s God-Slayer thought he won, but soon was left stunned on his side as well, as just before getting hit, Natsu literally vanished and in less than a second reappeared behind the blonde. Seeing the chance, he landed a flaming kick in the back of the Italian, sending the opponent four meters behind, crashing the dirty earth.

"Was that what I think it is?" Salvatore questioned getting up on his legs.

"Yeah, that`s one of the authorities I got from that God, Persues after defeating him." Dragneel answered loudly.

"I see. So you were the one, who slayed that god, huh?!" The blonde asked and cracked up a smile. "Your even more interesting than Godou when I first fought him."

"One thing I don`t understand. Why did you really put up with an act like that in order to make that guy come here?" Salamander questioned.

"That way he would become stronger and it will be more interesting." Doni replayed.

"I get you want that fighting strong opponents is in your heart, I was like that until two years ago." The mage said, stopped for a second and continued. "But making other suffer and saddening them isn`t right. That`s why I still want to beat you down."

"I see…" Doni said and bowed his head down. "It`s already too late to go back, right?! So let`s just finish this." He added and lifted his head. "O Sword, shining bright, release flames!" Saying that, flames started gathering around the blade of the sword.

Natsu did not answer, just prepared for another go, suppressing the pain that was coming from his back. The two stared at each other for a second or two when they suddenly dashed ahead, both of them ready to put an end to this fight. Almost a meter ahead, the Italian stopped and using his sword threw dust at Salamander, creating smoke after it, which started circling around him. Betting on the advantage from the smoke, Salvatore ran behind the Dragon-God Slayer and swung his sword at the head of his opponent.

However, Dragneel didn`t shake and ducked with an ease, then gave Doni an fast and powerful elbow in the stomach, making Italy`s Campione to cough some blood, who tried to regain the upper hand as he aimed a kick towards the pink-haired boy`s face. But again to no avail as Natsu overturned himself few times, escaping the attack. Seeing that, the blonde swung his sword once more, sending a ball of fire against the opponent in front of him, who didn`t seem to be scared and just waited as the attack found it`s target.

"Your strong, I`ll admit that." Fairy Tail`s magician spoke from inside the flames. "But too bad for you, because fire doesn`t work on me." He stated and dashed out of the flames, dragging them with him, setting his body ablaze.

"O blood of the evil drag…" Doni tried to cast a spell for defense, but was too late.

Igneel`s son hit him right in the stomach with a brutal force, pushing the blonde along with him forward, crashing through couple of trees and then suddenly stopped and used his Fire Dragon`s Sword Horn attack to throw Salvatore flying in the air. Unfortunately for the Italy`s Campione, he wasn`t done yet and just like that disappeared again, leaving only red light behind himself. Not even a second had passed and Natsu reappeared above the floating in air, God Slayer, gathered flames in both his right and left hand.

"Secret Dragon Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Edge!" Dragneel said and swipped his arms in circular fashion creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barraged his target.

The flames completely covered Lord Salvatore Doni and sent him crashing on the ground, destroying it in the progress and creating a little crater in which fell the body of the now unconsciousness Italian, burned by Salamander`s powerful spell. Not so long after that, the Dragon-God Slayer himself crashed on the ground, exhausted from the long battle with the blonde-haired man. He managed to get in a sitting position and stared at the hole he created for just in case the opponent isn`t defeated yet, but after four long minute of nothing, he came to the conclusion that Doni lost consciousness, yearning him the victory from that high paced battle. Realizing that, the boy lied on the ground and started breathing heavily, trying to suppress the pain in his back and no to think about it.

It was right at that moment, the sun showed itself from the East and started shinning in his eyes. Yet, Dragneel didn`t seem to pay much attention to it and continued to lie on piece of grass and enjoyed the silence that had moved in after the end of their fight, which lasted only for a minute, until a loud scream reached Natsu`s ears and his nose cough the smell of not someone random, but the reason for the entire conflict, Erica Blandelli. Getting back into a sitting position, he saw the said girl running up the hill.

Reaching him, Erica immediately jumped at the boy, pushing on the ground in lying position and buried her head in his chest. They remained like that unmoving for the next two minutes, until she backed away and sat on his lap. It was then Natsu saw the tears that came out of those violet eyes, which fell all the way on the ground and some on his chest.

"You idiot!" She shouted, breaking the silence. "What were you thinking coming here to fight Lord Salvatore?" She asked and then noticed the hole that few meters in front of them. "What happened?" She ignored her last question, asking another one.

"I won of course." The boy replayed, cracking up a smile and tried to get up, but stopped as the pain from his back remained it was still there.

"Your hurt." She said, seeing Salamander shaking up from the pain.

"It`s nothing, just a scratch. That`s all." Dragneel stated yet with an smile on his face. "So don`t worry."

But as soon as he managed to sat up on the ground, Erica used a puddle next to them to look at his back and gasped when she saw in what condition it was. There was a big slice, which even showed an little amount of the meat behind his skin. Fortunately, his spine was untouched, relieving the girl even little, but still a relief. Natsu also had couple of more cut, some on the left leg and one on the right shoulder. His face was bit hurt due to the punches and kicks he received from the God Slayer. Even with all those wounds, she thought that his body still seemed hard, strong and attractive.

"You seriously overdid it this time." The blonde-haired female said with an harsh tone. "Why did you had to do all this?" The girl asked.

"I just couldn`t stand the fact that this guy saddened you, because of his foolish reasons, such as planning to kidnap you, so he can lure Godou here to have a fight." Fairy Tail`s mage explained himself.

"So that was his real intention?!" She stated and bowed her head down.

"Also I did that, because I decided that I want to protect you from him." The wizard said, catching Blandelli off guard.

Erica sat stunned in his lap for a minute, looking at the boy in front of her, because she was surprised and that wasn`t anything surpising by itself. After all, he said things like wanting to protect her and couldn`t stand someone saddening her just for their benefits. Her mind became a mess and failed to notice when exactly she started to blush. The so called red devil even couldn`t think off what to say in return to such kind and elegant words, that were coming from a boy, that she met not more than a week ago and now he was making her blush. Natsu on other hand stared at her with a wonder and was thinking what could be going inside her mind right now.

All of a sudden, Erica pushed the boy back on the ground and slowly leaned over him, which surprised Dragneel as well as he was expecting something else than that. Something like 'thank you' or 'I won`t forget your kindness', but not something like that.

"What are you doing?" He asked, swallowing an spittle down his throat.

"I am going to heal your wounds in other way, since healing magic won`t work directly on your body, so I need to inject it into you. So just shut up and follow me." Erica said and just like that kissed the man under her.

Natsu remained stunned and unmoving for the first few seconds, until he felt the pain from the wounds fading away and decided to join in the kiss, which shocked the blonde at first, but ignored the surprise factor and continued with the kiss. They kissed for next five minutes and did nothing else, but that as both Natsu and Erica seemed to enjoy what they were doing and didn`t want to stop. That was until the both of them heard a voice, speaking from behind. Getting in a sitting position they saw that the voice belonged to Arianna, who started giggling at the sight.

"My my, Erica-sama." The maid said with a hand in front of her mouth. "I knew it, I knew it. You like Natsu-san." She added

"Arianna, don`t stuck your nose where you want." The blonde replayed and got up her legs. "I was just healing him."

"Sure you were." The black-haired girl said and ran down the hill. "I`m waiting you at the car."

"Let`s go." Blandelli said and stretched a hand towards Salamander, who gladly accepted it and then pulled him on his legs as well. "I guess we are going to stay another day at Lucretia`s house."

"That`s okay with me, but what are we going to do with the guy in the crater?" The Dragon-God Slayer questioned and pointed the hole behind him. "We can just leave him here in this condition."

"I see. Your right when I think off it." Erica replayed and crossed her hands.

"So what should we do?"Natsu asked again.

"We will take Lord Salvatore to Lucretia`s house. She`ll treat his wounds in a proper way until he wakes up." The girl explained and started her way down.

Fairy Tail`s mage went to the hole, took the blonde-haired man out of it, placed him on his back and followed his friend. In less an hour traveling by car, they were once again at the house of the famous witch. There Natsu explained in details what exactly happened while he was fighting the Italian Campione, who they placed in room on the second floor, treated his wounds like planned and left him sleep. The group decided to remain one more day in this house, due to the fact that they already had missed the appointed plane. The Dragon-God Slayer had breakfast and went to take a short nap, feeling tired from all the fighting and left his female friends to rest and do what they want. It wasn`t long before he lied down on the couch in the living room and closed his eyes, falling asleep in the progress.

**And so, that`s the third chapter of "Reborn as a Campione", named "Battle for a girl. In this chapter, I tried to progress the things between the main male and female of the story, Natsu and Erica and show a slow approach from both sides. Also tried to explain how important to Natsu is Erica, going all the way to even fight for her and getting mad when he heard Salvatore`s real reason behind attack the blonde-haired girl, just to lure Godou to have a battle. **

**And yeah, the most awaited scene in the end of the chapter for most of your readers, Natsu and Erica kiss. And there will be more scenes with this couple, so don`t worry. xD **

**Now I want to announce that it may take a while for my next upload, because I`m starting University from Monday and my program appears to be really busy for the next two weeks, so please be patient. Most probably I will write another chapter for the fanfic and then turn more attention to "Unbreakable Love", since it`s been a while from the last update on it.**

**Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and please leave a feedback if possible. Critiques are welcome as well, but without hate, okay?! **

**Well, that`s all I wanted to say. Until next time. See you! : ) **


End file.
